<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Choice Gone Wrong by RLxTSxforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423476">Her Choice Gone Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLxTSxforever/pseuds/RLxTSxforever'>RLxTSxforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Season 7, F/M, Post Season 7, campaign trail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLxTSxforever/pseuds/RLxTSxforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when there's a shooting at one of the campaign rallies and Rory's the target. Will she make it out and who will she trust in a breach of security.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger - Relationship, Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've decided to post my stories on here after some conversations with friends who recommended I post all my stories here as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>It had been almost a year since Logan had proposed. He was home that night just watching tv when a special report interrupted his show. It was about a shooting at one of the campaign rallies, it was then that he saw her for the first time in almost a year. He could see the guy eyeing her up as the next target and before he knew what was happening he was phoning her to get out of the way. He was hoping she would answer, and when she did and just listened to him and didn’t question who it was relieved him when all he saw was the bullet headed towards the camera. The next thing he saw was the black tv screen. After everything he asked if she was still there. She said ya, and asked how he knew that she would have been hit? He said he saw the guy from the very back of the room. She thanked him profusely for saving her life.</p><p>“Well I was just watching tv when the special report came on and you were there just in the middle of it all. When I saw that guy, I don’t even know what was happening but I was calling you and hoping you’d answer. Well I first thought I hope you still have the same number then hoping you would answer.” Logan said</p><p>“Well thank you again.” Rory said</p><p>“Your welcome, I didn’t necessarily want to watch you possibly die on tv.” Logan said</p><p>“Ha ha, ya true, so I better get going and see what's going on.” Rory said</p><p>“Ok, I'll talk to you later, stay safe please.” Logan said</p><p>“I'll try my best to.” Rory said</p><p>“Fine, just be safe ok.” Logan said</p><p>“Yes, ok I will bye.” Rory said</p><p>“Ok bye.” Logan said<br/>Rory then went to see what was happening. She made her way outside where she saw her boss. She asked what was going on and how she could help.</p><p>“No, you need to get out of here. We have intel and there after you, we don’t know why but security is going to take you back to the hotel. You’re to pack up and put on the disguise they give you. Then there going to take you somewhere safe. We’ll let your mom and grandparents know your ok.” Rory’s boss said</p><p>Ok Rory said, she was just walking around the corner where she was supposed to meet the security. When she heard what they were talking about, she decided to leave on her own to her hotel room. She packed up her room quickly before heading to the next level to see if her friend on the trail was back in her room yet. She knocked and no one answered, she texted her friend to find out where she was. She decided to go to one of the washrooms and phone Logan back to tell him what's going on.</p><p>Logan was still worrying about Rory. When the tv came back on there was a new news report about several security impostors and to be very careful, now he was really worried. He was just about to phone her gain when his phone started to ring. He answered it and said hello. He was so relieved when he heard her voice again, but started to worry gain when she told him what was going on.</p><p>“Hello?” Logan said</p><p>“Hey it’s me, everything is so crazy here and I need your help. I don’t know what to do.” Rory said</p><p>“Ok, what's wrong? What's happening?” Logan asked</p><p>“So, after we got off the phone last time, my boss said to leave and go back to my hotel to pack my things up and that I was the target. That security would take me back and then to somewhere safe. I was just turning the corner to meet the security when I heard them all talking about me and how they wanted to kidnap me and that I was the target. I knew I had to get away fast so I got to my hotel room safe, and quickly packed my suitcase back up and headed to a friend’s room from the campaign. She wasn’t back yet so I'm currently in a washroom with the door locked and talking to you. I don’t know who to trust and I don’t know what to do.” Rory said</p><p>“Yeah, the tv just came back on and they said to watch out for fake and impostor security people. I'm glad your safe and that you got out of there quickly. Now where are you exactly?” Logan asked</p><p>“Oh, really well that would explain it, I'm in Minneapolis right now at the Spring Hill. Why?” Rory said</p><p>“Ok, well I think you’re in luck. If I'm correct then Finn should be in town checking in on a couple of his family’s hotels. I'm just going to text him to confirm then I will get him to come get you discreetly at the back of the hotel and keep you safe.” Logan said</p><p>“Finn’s here, ok well knowing that I feel a little better, and don’t worry, you know he’ll keep my safe whatever it takes, remember last time?” Rory said</p><p>“I remember and I know he will, ok so just stay with me while I text him and I will let you know.” Logan said</p><p>“Ok I will.” Rory said</p><p>“Good.” Logan said</p><p>Logan started to text Finn when he decided to use his house phone to call him instead</p><p>“Finn here, what can I do for you.” Finn said</p><p>“Finn, its Logan are you still in Minneapolis?” Logan asked</p><p>“Hey mate, why sure I am, what's up?” Finn asked</p><p>“Ok great, so Rory is in town for the campaign trail but they had a shooting there not long ago and her boss told her that she was the target. The security is breached because of all the impostors and I need you to pick her up and keep her safe please. Finn, I almost watched her die on tv. I can't have anything happen to her, you need to keep her safe.” Logan said pleading<br/>“Oh My God, ok tell me where she is and I'll pick her up right away mate, don’t worry you know I'll keep her safe and protected, not even a question. Just give me her location and I'll be there in like 10 minutes.” Finn said</p><p>“Ok, thank you, she's at the Spring Hill. Meet her at the back of the hotel and be discreet so no one thinks of anything suspicious.” Logan said</p><p>“On my way, and don’t worry she’ll be safe I got this ok.” Finn said</p><p>“Ok I'm trusting you, I'll let her know you are on your way.” Logan said</p><p>“Ok sounds good, I'll text you with updates.” Finn said</p><p>“Thank man, I really appreciate it.” Logan said</p><p>“None need mate, it’s reporter girl we gotta keep her safe. We all love her and care for her, won't have it any other way.” Finn said</p><p>“Alright thanks again and update me when you picked her up.” Logan said</p><p>“Will do, talk soon.” Finn said</p><p>“Ok talk soon.” Logan said</p><p>Logan went back to Rory on his cell phone and told her that Finn would be there in 10 minutes to pick her up.</p><p>“Ok, I don’t know how much of that you heard, but Finn will be at the back in 10 minutes or so, he's going to keep you safe and keep me updated until I can get there.” Logan said</p><p>“Ok I'll start making my way down there. Thank you again for everything. I know we didn’t leaving things on good terms but I really appreciate everything.” Rory said</p><p>“Hey, I don’t care how we left things, as long as your safe and not in danger is the main thing. I don’t think I could handle it if something where to happen to you. So please be careful and stay safe while making it down there, ok?” Logan said</p><p>“Ok sounds good and thank you again, I don’t know how many times I can say it but thank you.” Rory said</p><p>“You’re welcome, now I want you to stay on the phone with me until Finn picks you up, I want to know that your safe and that he picked you up and someone else didn’t.” Logan said</p><p>“Ok, I'm just making my way down, everything is good so far.” Rory said</p><p>“Ok good, we just need you to get outside and with Finn then I'll worry less.” Logan said</p><p>“Well that’s good, I hope you will. Ok, I'm outside now and oh I think that’s Finn pulling up.” Rory said</p><p>“Ya let me just text him to make sure.” Logan said and text Finn to make sure that was really him and not someone else</p><p>“Ok, ya its him. He said he would open the door and for you to get in quickly.” Logan said</p><p>Just as Logan was relaying the information to Rory, Finn was texting her to tell her to get in. He opened the door wide so she could see his face and she quickly jumped in and they quickly sped out of the back of the hotel.</p><p>“Ok, I'm with Finn now, let put you on FaceTime so you can see that I'm safe and with him.” Rory said</p><p>“Ok sounds good.” Logan said</p><p>Logan answered the FaceTime request and saw that Rory was safely with Finn. Finn said hello and then Logan asked what the game plan was.</p><p>“Well I've been staying at one of our more expensive hotels so I was thinking we would just go there and hang out.” Finn said</p><p>“Ok sounds good, just be very cautious of everyone and everything. Don’t worry mate, I've had my guy looked into and examined thoroughly and then had him and his team bug sweep a couple of the suites if we need them and he just texted me before arriving that everything was clean and clear. We should be good, but we’ll be careful.” Finn said</p><p>“Ok good, thanks for that and I'll phone or text my details for when I get in. I'm going to try for the next couple days, but I'll let you know for sure.” Logan said</p><p>“Sounds good mate. We’ll be here.” Finn said</p><p>“Rory please stay safe and listen to Finn, ok?” Logan asked</p><p>“Don’t worry I will.” Rory said</p><p>“Ok thank you and I'll see you as soon as I can get up there.” Logan said</p><p>“Alright sounds good, we both will text you with updates if anything changes.” Rory said</p><p>“Ok, sounds like a plan, I'll talk with you guys later, bye.” Logan said</p><p>“Bye.” Rory and Finn said</p><p>As Finn pulled into the back of his hotel they started to make there way up to Finn’s suite. They entered and Finn told Rory to get comfy and that he got all her favourite brought up for her.</p><p>“Aww Finn, you didn’t have to. Thank you so much for everything.” Rory said</p><p>“Your welcome love, I'd do anything to keep you safe. Its funny I was half way to the rally when I heard about the shootings. I knew you were in town and thought I'd be able to catch you and see if you wanted to get a drink or something. Man do I have good timing or what.” Finn tried to joke</p><p>“You’re the best you know that? Really you truly are.” Rory said</p><p>“Well just because you and Huntz broke up doesn’t mean we can't still talk and be friends, I was hoping about that when I was heading down there.” Finn said</p><p>“Aww, I'm glad, I was hoping I didn’t have to lose you guys either.” Rory said</p><p>“Well why don’t you get washed up and I'll get the movies and food ready?” Finn asked</p><p>“Sure, that sounds great thank again Finn.” Rory said</p><p>“Hey no problem love, now get going.” Finn said</p><p>“Ok, I'm going.” Rory said walking into the bathroom</p><p>Finn got out his phone and started to text Logan about what was going to happen next.</p><p>Finn: So, what's the next step in operation keep Rory safe?</p><p>Logan: I'm still working with dates but I should be there in a couple days and then from there we are going to head back to Hartford and keep a low profile there and get everyone to help out. First, we have to find out why Rory was the target in the first place</p><p>Finn: Ok that sounds like a plan and definitely we need to figure this out before going on the move</p><p>Logan: Yes, I have a couple guys I work with try to look into it and they said they would let me know if they find anything</p><p>Finn: Ok good, I'll get my guys to look too</p><p>Logan: Alright thanks man</p><p>Finn: No problem mate, anything for Rory</p><p>Logan: Thanks again man, I'll text you later</p><p>Finn: Ok, later mate</p><p>As Rory came out of the bathroom dressed in comfier clothes, Finn was just finishing putting the food into bowls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was in his office talking with his partners about what's going on so.</p><p>“So what did you guys find out?” Logan ask</p><p>“Logan, It’s not good.” Jeff said one of the partners</p><p>“Why? What are they after her for?” Logan said</p><p>“There’re after her because of who she is and who she knows.” Jeff said</p><p>“What does that have anything to do with the job though?” Logan asked</p><p>“Well, she dated and rejected the Huntzberger Heir, she's a Gilmore and because she was in the DAR. They feel that she shouldn’t be there cause of who she is.” Jeff said</p><p>“So just because of names, she can't achieve her dreams or work like any other person would?” Logan asked</p><p>“I guess, but it feels like something bigger than just her working.” Jeff said</p><p>“Ok, thanks for all the info and help. I'm gonna finish somethings up then head over to Minneapolis and try to get her to Hartford or Boston safely.” Logan said</p><p>“Ok, take care and let us know how things go and if you need anything else.” Jeff said</p><p>“Ok thanks man, I really appreciate all the help.” Logan said</p><p>“Hey no problem, gotta keep the girl safe.” Jeff said</p><p>“Hahaha, well thanks again guys, I'll keep you in touch.” Logan said</p><p>“You better, now get going to your girl and keep her safe.” Jeff said</p><p>“Alright, I know when I'm not wanted.” Logan joked and left to grab his stuff from his office then leave to catch his plane</p><p>Finn and Rory had just finished watching a movie when Rory says that she should phone her mom and grandparents tomorrow and let them know what was happening. Rory’s boss had said that they would call both Lorelai and the grandparents to let them know she was ok and safe. Now knowing what they were up to, I don’t know if they phoned or what.</p><p>“Well you know what, phone them right now and let them know your ok and safe. Use the landline, I'll get my security to double check its not being tapped.” Finn said</p><p>“Ok thanks, ya it would make me feel better to talk with them.” Rory said</p><p>Finn made a call to his security and they checked all the phone lines, they were all clear including Lorelai’s and Richard and Emily’s landlines as well.</p><p>Rory first phoned Lorelai and their talk went on for a while. They talked about everything and Lorelai promised she would tell Luke and everyone else she was safe but to tell them not to blab it everywhere they went.</p><p>Ring, ring</p><p>“Hello?” Lorelai said</p><p>‘Hey mom.” Rory said</p><p>“Oh my god, your ok I was so worried. I was watching tv and then the special report came on and all I saw was you right in the middle with that bullet coming towards you. I was gonna call you but I think I was so in shock I just froze watching the tv. Thank god you ducked down. Then someone from the campaign calls and tells me that they’ve put you in hiding because you were the target. I was ready to freak out. I'm so happy you called.” Lorelai said</p><p>“Ya that’s why I wanted to phone, I'm not with the campaign, ignore what they said. There was a shooting and everything was just in cautious mode and then all of a sudden I feel my phone buzzing in my pock. I picked it up and didn’t really have time to comprehend who it was or what they were saying all I knew was that they were telling me do listen and duck. After that and realizing that they bullet was meant for me, I couldn’t even think but I thank him profusely for like saving my life. Then I went to see my boss and he said I was a target and that security would walk me back to the hotel to get my stuff then put me in hiding. I was just turning the corner to meet security when I overheard them talking about kidnapping me and that I was the target and how they were going to play everything out. I ran so fast back to the hotel, packed everything up quickly then went to Elle’s room to see if she was back yet, she wasn’t so I then went to the bathroom locked the door and phoned him back asking for help cause I didn’t know what to do. He was definitely a life saver twice today and so are his friends. I honestly don’t know what would have happened if he hadn’t called. So, I'm safe now lots of protection and don’t listen to the campaign people if they call again.” Rory said</p><p>“Oh my god! I honestly can't believe that, that’s crazy but at least your safe now away from them but he and his friends?” Lorelai asked</p><p>“Ya, he and his friends with very high connections.” Rory said</p><p>“Oh come on tell me.” Lorelai said</p><p>“I thought it was obvious, well it was Logan and Finn that got me safe, also Logan’s new company is helping as well as Finn security team. They’ve all been checked out and are legit, no phoneys or impersonators. Logan was the one to call and tell me to duck down. He said he was watching tv and the special news report came on and he saw me and then he said he saw the shooter at the back aiming for me and didn’t even know he was calling me until I answered. Then I called him back after everything and he said that Finn was in town checking in on his family’s hotels and that he would come get me at the back and keep me safe. They’re all being really over protective and I guess its good. Finn even had all the lines checked before I called you.” Rory said</p><p>“Ha, I sorta thought it was him but I wanted to hear from you, but I happy and glad that he saw that and phoned you and that Finn was in the area and that they are doing everything to keep you safe. I never doubted you wouldn’t be safe with them, when you were together but I think it was just more of the money and the attitude towards their destiny.” Lorelai said</p><p>“Ya, well I'm mean you ran away from that so you didn’t really have to deal with taking over the family business but still I get it a little. But ya very thankful for both of them and everyone else.” Rory said</p><p>“I guess that’s true, and I'm very thankful too.” Lorelai said</p><p>“Ya, so I'll let you on everything else later, like when I'll be home and stuff.” Rory said</p><p>“Ok, fill me in when you know more. Have a good night and keep safe.” Lorelai said</p><p>“Don’t worry I will, have a good night too much. Try not to worry so much.” Rory said</p><p>“How can I not, but I'll try knowing your safe with Logan and Finn.” Lorelai said</p><p>“Night mom.” Rory said</p><p>“Night Rory.” Lorelai said and they both hung up</p><p>She then phoned Richard and Emily. She knew it was late but hoping they wouldn’t mind when she told them what happened, and would be forgiving of the time.</p><p>Ring, Ring</p><p>“Who the hell is calling at this time of the night?” Emily asked</p><p>“I don’t know, but let us pick up the phone and see who it is.” Richard said</p><p>“Hello?” Richard said</p><p>“Hey grandpa, sorry for calling so late.” Rory said</p><p>“Oh, Rory its fine. So, are you safe now? We got a rather disturbing call earlier saying you were being put into hiding for safety.” Richard said</p><p>“Yes, I'm safe now, but not by the campaign trail.” Rory said</p><p>“Oh, well then I'm confused.” Richard said</p><p>“There was a shooting at one of the rallies today and everything was in cautious. Then my boss tells me that I'm a target and that security will be taking me somewhere safe. When I was turning the corner to meet security, I heard them talking about kidnapping me and a lot of other stuff. I ran quickly to my room at the hotel and packed everything as fast as I could, then went to a friend’s room but she wasn’t back yet. But then an unlikely source helped me out. So, I'm perfectly safe, I'll fill you in on more details later, but I just didn’t want you to hear from the others when I wasn’t with them.” Rory said</p><p>“Oh dear, are you sure your safe? That sounds like quite the story.” Richard said</p><p>“Yes, grandpa I'm completely safe don’t worry. I'll be home soon.” Rory said</p><p>“Ok, well let me know if you need anything ok.” Richard said</p><p>“Ok I will, thanks grandpa and have a gave a good night.” Rory says</p><p>“You too Rory, goodnight.” Richard said and hung up</p><p>Finn walks back into the room after having gone to the washroom while Rory was on the phone.</p><p>“So, what did they say?” Finn asked</p><p>“Mom was glad I was safe and that I'd let her know when I was closer to home. Grandpa answered and he asked if I was ok and then said to tell him if I needed anything. He also said they phoned him earlier to tell them I was with them. I told him not to answer that number again and to not believe or say anything to them. He was quite disturbed with the phone call. Mom said they also called her but was glad to hear that I wasn’t with them because they sounded shady.” Rory said</p><p>“Ok, that’s good that you set them straight, and you let them know your safe?” Finn asked</p><p>“Ya, I let them both know I was safe and that they didn’t have to worry as much.” Rory said</p><p>“Good, so I talked with Logan and he was talking with his partners and he should be up within the next couple days.” Finn said</p><p>“Ok, so did they find anything out?” Rory asked</p><p>“They were still looking and investigating but from what they what they first found out, it looks like they are after you because of who you are and who you know.” Finn said</p><p>“What do you mean, who I am and who I know?” Rory asked</p><p>“Well because you’re a Gilmore, and you dated and rejected the Huntzberger heir and were in the DAR.” Finn said</p><p>“OH MY GOD! Really? Are they that petty?” Rory asked</p><p>“I guess they think that because you have money and are society that you shouldn’t be working and reporting like a regular person.” Finn said</p><p>“Really, so just because of my name and who I've dated I shouldn’t be able to work like a normal person? They must really not know me them if they think that.” Rory said</p><p>“I know, but what can we do about what they think? The only thing we can do is look in to them more carefully and hopefully nail them for what they did and almost did.” Finn said</p><p>“I guess your right, but I really hope its soon.” Rory said</p><hr/><p>As they say the night before is always calm before the storm, well in this sense it’s true.</p><p>The next morning was just crazy for Rory and Finn. The phones were ringing off the hook, then the door bell rings.</p><p>Finn has hyped up his security for Rory after getting multiple calls about from friends and colleagues making sure he was okay. He knew they all meant well but couldn’t take the risk.</p><p>When the door bell rang, Finn was quick to text someone. Once he received an answer he went and answered the door.</p><p>“Well you got here fast, I thought it would be a couple more days until you got here. When I got your text, I was a little shocked at how quickly you arrived.” Finn said</p><p>“Well I got the first bit of information and they guys are still working on finding out the rest, but they were very pushy for me to leave right away. So here I am. I see you’ve really hyped up security and I am thankful for that and for everything the last couple days.” Logan said walking into the suite</p><p>“Hey, we gotta keep our girl safe now, can't have her exposed to the insane too much than she already is.” Finn said</p><p>“I guess your right, but Stars Hollow is nothing compared to this. This makes them look like the sane ones.” Logan joked</p><p>“I bet your right on that one. Still doesn’t matter if this happened 5 years from now and she was working on a story and something worse happened, we’ll always protect her and keep her safe not even a question.” Finn said</p><p>“Well thank you again profusely, I know you love her like a little sister. I don’t know what I would have done had I had to watch her get shot on tv. That was the most scariest thing I've ever seen in my life.” Logan said</p><p>“I bet, but you got to her just in time. You saved her, she's here and scotch free because of you. We don’t know what would have happened had she been hurt and them in control. She got out of there and overheard things because of you. I'm just here to keep her company, she's safe because of you.” Finn said</p><p>“I know, thanks I needed that, so where is she?” Logan asked</p><p>“In the bedroom, in the study. We thought it would be safer because todays been kind of crazy.” Finn said</p><p>“What do you mean crazy?” Logan asked</p><p>“No, nothing bad just a lot of people having been calling asking if I'm ok and if I was near the shooting. I know that none of them are after Rory but I've heard about a report that people call from a known number and have a voice changer to match the caller and then they get all the information they need. All the calls have been taped and recorded and my security had the lines all check and they are tapped in to make sure nothing is odd or out of the ordinary. So just in case they could somehow see from the phone they would only see me and an empty suite.” Finn said</p><p>“Busy day I'd say and once again you’ve gone above and beyond. I really don’t know how to say thank you for doing all this.” Logan says</p><p>“Hey its like I said, no thanks needed. Reporter girl is the best and there is no way I would not do anything and everything to help out whenever. Case close.” Finn said</p><p>“Okay, I get it. So, show me the way we got some plans to talk about.” Logan said</p><p>“Alright, follow me.” Finn said and led him into the room and study where Rory was</p><p>They opened the door to see Rory fast asleep on the couch, Logan takes one look and immediately lifts her up and lays down with her on the couch. 10 minutes later Rory starts to shift in her sleep and then cuddles back into Logan when Rory gets freaked out and jumps off him. Logan himself hadn’t noticed he drifted asleep, and when he feels Rory jumping off of him he goes to grab her again to calm her down. Rory finally looks at Logan and immediately starts to hug him back.</p><p>“What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming for a couple more days?” Rory asks</p><p>“Well the guys got the preliminary information and told me to get lost and go be with you, so here I am.” Logan said</p><p>“I'm so glad you’re here. I'm sorry I freaked out earlier, I was having a good dream and them sorta woke up and felt something and just panicked from there.” Rory said</p><p>“Hey, its not problem. After everything that’s happened the last couple days I wouldn’t blame you for panicking.” Logan said</p><p>“So Finn’s filled me in a little bit but anything else new I need to know about?” Rory asked</p><p>“Nothing yet, but everyone is still searching and looking into everything. But we gotta come up with a game plan to get you out of here.” Logan said</p><p>“Okay, ya that’s good because as nice as this suite is I just want to be somewhere else completely.” Rory said</p><p>“I totally agree, so what I was thinking was that we either drive all the way back to Hartford or take the jet. Everything is risky at this point we just have to decide on what we think is the best and safest option is.” Logan said</p><p>“Do you think that anyone on your dad’s payroll would be involved? Does Finn have a jet too? I know he had all his people checked out and were cleared but….” Rory started to say</p><p>“Yes, Finn has his own family jet too, we’d have to ask him if he looked into the jet staff but with Mitchum you never know. Some are loyal and would never cross him, but I know a couple of them can be bought off so I wouldn’t be too sure about the Huntzberger jet.” Logan said</p><p>“Ya, that sounds about right for Mitchum, but I guess we have to ask Finn this but would anyone need to know who we are before we boarded the jet?” Rory asked</p><p>“I'm sure there are ways around that.” Logan said just as Finn was entering</p><p>“I thought I'd check in and see how things were going.” Finn said</p><p>“Good, we were just talking about a game plan to get out of here, did you have the jet staff looked into as well?” Logan asked</p><p>“Ya, they found a couple weasels, we've dealt with them and thoroughly check again and everyone has been submitted to extreme testing.” Finn said</p><p>“Ok, so what do you think is better and safer. Drive all the way to Hartford or take the jet?” Logan asked</p><p>“I would say the jet is probably the safest, everyone has been thoroughly examined and brutally searched and tested. I think we are safe on that end and we don’t even need to have anyone else except for the pilot if we wanted.” Finn said</p><p>“Ok, so how fasts could we leave then?” Rory asked</p><p>“As soon as you want, I'll get security and everyone else to double and triple check everything over and make sure everything and secure and cleared.” Finn said</p><p>“Ok, so after we land where do we go? We can't go to the obvious places they would look and place traps.” Rory asks</p><p>“Well, there is the security pad in the basement of the Huntzberger mansion, it rigged with all types of alarms and boogie traps you name it. No one knows about, only mom, dad, Honour and me know about it.” Logan said</p><p>“Can't say we have one. We have safe houses but I don’t think you want to go to Switzerland or Australia for that.” Finn said</p><p>“Ok let’s try the Huntzberger mansion.” Rory says</p><p>“Ok, not that I don’t trust you mate, but considering the situation I'll have my guys look into this and scope out anything.” Finn says</p><p>“Sounds good, you do that and when and if everything comes back cleared I'll phone my dad and let him know of the situation.” Logan said</p><p>“Alright I'll get right on that then.” Finn said and left the room to get in touch with his IT and security people.</p><p>“I know it might be silly to ask this but how are you doing? How you feeling?” Logan asked</p><p>“I'm a little better, I was so scared and freaked out but your phone call and everything that Finn has done has made it a little better. Not as freaked out but still very cautious of everything and everyone.” Rory said</p><p>“Ok, I wouldn’t expect anything less after what has taken place they last couple days. Your safe now with both of us and we will not let anything happen to you.” Logan said</p><p>“I know, thank you for everything. Not that I didn’t feel safe with Finn because I did but now that you’re here I feel extra safe.” Rory said</p><p>“Well good, I'm glad. So, are you all packed up if Finn gets the all clear?” Logan asked</p><p>“I just have to pack the daily stuff like toothbrush, toothpaste, make up etc. But everything is still mostly packed.” Rory said</p><p>“Alright, sounds good.” Logan said</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>They gathered everything and headed to the airport</p><p>Once they landed in Hartford on a private strip they headed to the Huntzberger Mansion.</p><p>They had just arrived at the Huntzberger mansion and gotten everything with security straighten away, when Chris phones with some new information that could put Rory in danger at the Huntzberger mansion. He said he had a PI firm look in to things more closely and found out that the threats have been coming from Chicago and Connecticut mostly but there have almost been some coming from every stop the campaign tour made. So, he advised them to bring Rory over to the Hayden mansion, because it would be safer. Little did they know that 2 weeks later someone would knock at the Huntzberger’s door looking for Rory. After that they all talked and created a plan of action. They would do a missing person report on Rory even thought she’ll be safe at the Hayden mansion. By doing this they hope for who ever is doing this to see it on tv or in the paper and react and stop the threats.</p><p>Tonight, we have some breaking news coming straight to us. A reporter from the Obama campaign trail has gone missing. Her name is Rory Gilmore and her family members have said that they have not heard from since the shooting at the Minneapolis rally. If anyone has see her, please contact the Gilmore Family thank you.</p><p>“Ok, so its out now let us see what comes about it and whom.” Logan said</p><p>“Yup, I've got my PI guy tracking everything and all news so I'm hopeful we will hear something soon.” Chris said</p><p>“I've got my security guys on it as well, I guess we just wait and see what happens.” Finn said</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Meanwhile in Chicago</span>
</p><p>“Damn it!” screamed Andy</p><p>“What, what happened?” Dean asked</p><p>“She’s missing, the family put out a missing person report on tv.” Andy said</p><p>“What? How did this happened? I thought she was at the Huntzberger’s?” Dean asked</p><p>“No, when I went by they said they hadn’t seen her since she rejected their son’s proposal.” Andy said</p><p>“Well, then who fucken told us she would be at the Huntzberger’s? Why would they steer us wrong? So, what has the family said in the report? Dean asks</p><p>“I don’t know why they would miss lead us but I'll find out. Also, the report was just that she hadn’t been seen or heard from since the shooting in Minneapolis but to contact the Gilmore family with any information.” Andy said</p><p>“Well, Fuck! Now I really can't do anything if she's missing and no one knows where she is.” Dean said</p><p>“Ya, I'm not sure but we gotta call this thing off. We’ll be caught in no time if we continue.” Andy said</p><p>“Yup, definitely! I'm just pissed at all this!” Dean said</p><p>“I sure do get you man, if we would have known we probably would have stayed clear.” Andy said</p><p>“Hmm, well I think a trip to Stars Hollow is needed.” Dean said</p><p>They headed to Stars Hollow and started asking about Rory. A couple people have told him vague answers.</p><p>Dean and his buddies got to the lake and start talking. Meanwhile since no one has gotten anymore info since they put out the news bulletin, Chris decides to offer a reward for Rory’s safe return. While Dean and the rest of his buddies are talking, they get a text about Chris’s involvement and the reward and they go ballistic.</p><p>“Fuck, well now I can't get my revenge. I never knew she was a Hayden, I met her dad a couple times but never knew he was a Hayden. Damn it. So,we did all this for nothing. I'm never going to get my revenge for what she did to me after the affair.” Dean said</p><p>What Dean and his buddies didn’t know was that Lorelai was behind them and heard the whole thing. She then called the Hartford police. Luckily Lorelai had been recording everything they were talking about and handed it over when the police arrived.</p><p>But before the police arrived Lorelai decided to chat with Dean and his friends.</p><p>“So, you’re the ones that are making Rory’s life endangered! I'm very disappointed in you Dean, what happened to you?” Lorelai said and just as she was going to ask another question the Hartford police showed up and arrested them.</p><p>Lorelai followed to the police station then goes over to Chris’s place to let everyone especially Rory know what's going on</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hayden Mansion</span>
</p><p>Lorelai texts Chris first then goes to the backdoor</p><p>He lets her in then she says she's got big news</p><p>Everyone gathers in the living room and Rory is in a Logan and Finn sandwich</p><p>“So, I was walking down by the lake and I hear talking, I didn’t think anything of it until I heard Rory’s name. I started to record it and you'll never guess who was behind the whole thing.” Lorelai said</p><p>“Who?” Rory asks</p><p>“Dean! He wanted revenge from the affair.” Lorelai said</p><p>“What! That was so long ago, why now?” Rory asked</p><p>“I don’t know but charges are being laid and your more than likely going to have to testify in court.” Lorelai said</p><p>“Ok! I'm just still super confused and angry about this.” Rory said</p><p>“You mean the guy that who dumped you at the Male Yale Party did all this?” Logan asked</p><p>“Yup! The one and only.” Rory said</p><p>“He’s got buddy’s working with him too!” Lorelai said</p><p>“Really! I'm glad there caught and in jail.” Both Logan and Finn said</p><p>“Us as well.” Everyone else said</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was when they got the call saying Dean and his buddies were being charged and it was going to trial.  Within 3 weeks Rory got a court notice for her to attend and it was slated for 3 months from now. Chris called in a favour to one of his dad’s old friends to get the trial moved up so Rory wouldn’t have to relive everything just as it was settling down.</p><p>In the following weeks, Chris delivered and the trial was moved up to next month. Also during that time everyone was trying to help Rory deal with the outcome and giving her lots of emotional support.</p><p>1 Month Later</p><p>The trial was starting tomorrow and everyone could tell Rory was a bit on edge that day.</p><p>The next morning was the day that Rory was most nervous for, it was the day she had to retell the story of how everything began to unfold over the past month and a half almost 2 months since that shooting in Minneapolis.</p><p>While she was giving her testimony Logan and Finn were also called to the stand along side Rory for their accounts of the behind the scene things and also everything else that had taken place. They all recounted how everything had happened. How Logan had just sat down to watch his show when the special news report came on and saw Rory for the first time in a year and how he saw the guy at the back of the room and was just going on inflex and was hoping and praying she would have the same number and would pick up the phone. They then got into how she listened and was saved and how her boss and the security guards were saying she's the target and they would bring her to kidnap her and bring her to a secret location. Rory then told them she got away as quick as she could and packed as quick as she could once she made it to her hotel room, she then told them about calling Logan again and how it was fate that Finn was in town and would pick her up at the back and keep her safe. Before they continued the Judge asked how they all long they had all knew each other and then derailed into the Rory, Logan and Life and Death Brigade were friends and that Rory and Logan dated seriously for many years until college graduation. Once the trip down memory lane was done they got back to how Finn and Logan got their best people checking things out and how Finn had secured the whole floor for them. The Judge said that they would convene in the morning and everyone was to get a good nights rest.</p><p>That night Rory was having trouble sleeping as everything that has happened kept replaying in her mind. She was tossing and turning and tried to think of other things but it wasn’t helping.</p><p>Logan had been woken up by Rory’s tossing and turning and was trying to sooth her to get her to go to sleep. Rory eventually fell asleep only to be woken up by the alarm for the morning going off. </p><p>They were back in court and finished up Rory’s testimony when the judge said that they would look over the evidence before hearing Dean’s side of the trial.</p><p>Everyone could tell Rory was really being affected by the trial. They had just let it go the first time when Rory seemed relatively unaffected by everything but now they knew they had to take a stand and talk with her.</p><p>They had all been discussing whether or not Rory was suffering from anxiety and depression. When they realized that Rory was suffering from neither, it was post traumatic stress disorder. Logan decided to have a talk with Rory before they went to bed and when he mentioned it, she finally just started crying saying she was fine before not really scared because him and Finn made her feel so safe and she knew that they wouldn’t let anything happen to her. She also said that she wonders if its just the shock of it all wearing out and having to relive everything over again. Logan said it could be and that he thought she should go talk with someone about this and what she's going through, that they can help her deal with her emotions better. Rory agreed to give it a try but she said she didn’t want to go while the trial was still going on. So, they made a deal, she would start to see someone now that they trial is on hold while they examine the evidence before continuing and would take a break during the resuming of the trial if it got to be too much. </p><p>The trial had resumed 2 weeks later and Rory was making progress with her therapy sessions. </p><p>Today was the day that they were finally going to hear Dean’s side of the story. It wasn’t off to a good start. Dean has said he wanted revenge for Rory making him leave his wife and how she humiliated him when she came out all dressed up in fancy clothes trying to prove that she's not good enough anymore. Also, he said that if she's was always playing games wanting him then not and then wanting again for a little bit then on to the next guy. He was tired of it and wanted her to feel the same way and get pay back for what she's done to him. </p><p>The judge wasn’t too fond of his story and need for revenge. She asked why it was her fault for him leaving his wife and wanted him to explain why he thought she always went to other men. He said that she was making the moves on him while he was still married and that she would only have sex with him if he left his wife for her, and he couldn’t explain why she always went to the other guys. The judge had said she'd heard enough and was going to deliberate and come to an answer and to come back tomorrow morning for the answer.</p><p>Everyone was headed home when Rory said that she had an appointment to get to and would see everyone later.</p><p>Rory arrived at the therapist office and was called in 5 minutes later</p><p>“So, Rory how did everything go today? Was it any easier than the last time since we talked last? The therapist asked</p><p>“It was ok, I think it would have been easier if he wasn’t telling lies, but you could tell even the judge wasn’t baying what he was saying.” Rory said</p><p>“Ahh, well that is never easy to hear, but it is good that the judge wasn’t believing him. How was it seeing him for the first time since all of this happened?” The therapist asked</p><p>“Hard, harder than I thought it would be, but I think because I always want to forget that last part and just think of the sweet guy he was before hand, makes it harder for me to even comprehend that he's the one that did this.” Rory said</p><p>“I totally understand where you’re coming from. You hadn’t really seen that side of him and probably for a very short time so you wouldn’t have seen anything big or major. So, how have the nightmares and sleeping going?” The therapist asks</p><p>“Ok so far, I think the night after a day of trial is the worst but hopefully once the trial is over they won't be so frequent anymore.” Rory said<br/>
“Yes, that is common, and I do hope that once the trial is over that things calm down for you a bit. Have you talked with Logan and your family about talking a trip somewhere to get away a little and try to relax?” The therapist asked</p><p>“No, we haven’t really talked about it, but Logan did mention that he would love to have me in California when he goes back after the trial. The company he's with has been so good to both of us and it probably doesn’t her that he's a partner in it so they’ve been really good and the thought of going to Palo Alto with Logan seems right. Like I'm getting a second chance to change my mind. I've been thinking about it a lot lately with everything and the trial. What would have happened if I had said yes to Logan the first time a year ago at graduation? Would this still of happened or would we still be fine and still act a little carefree?” Rory said</p><p>“Well, that’s good that Logan has brought that up and has asked you to go with him, but that’s the thing with what ifs. They are just that. We can't know if Dean would have still tried if you had originally said yes to Logan. All we can do now is focus on the present and the future.” The therapist said</p><p>“I know, but its something I've been thinking about. I think I'm going to take Logan offer and go to Palo Alto with him when he goes back.” Rory said</p><p>“Good choice, I recommend it. I'll also give you some recommendations for therapists down there and you always have my number to call if you need it.” The therapist said</p><p>“Well, thank you again for all the help and I'll see you before I leave.” Rory said</p><p>“Sounds good, take care and call if you need to.” The therapist said</p><p>Rory gets back to the Hayden Mansion and goes and has a talk with Logan</p><p>“Hey, how did it go today?” Logan asked</p><p>“Good, we talked out a lot of things and I'm feeling good about a couple things we talked about.” Rory said</p><p>“Well, good I'm glad and happy for you.” Logan said<br/>
“Ya, I am too. So, we talked about me getting away and going somewhere to relax and destress and she agreed that it would make perfect sense for me to go with you back to Palo Alto.” Rory said</p><p>“Really? Oh, you don’t know how happy that makes me, I didn’t really want to leave you but I have to get back to the guys some time soon and this just makes it even better.” Logan said</p><p>“Good, I'm happy to be coming and getting away from everything.” Rory -said</p><p>“Perfect, I can't wait.” Logan said</p><p>“Me neither.” Rory said and they both took their supper from the kitchen and decided to eat in the theatre room</p><p>It was the day of the verdict and you could tell it was going to be a long day</p><p>The judge entered and gave her opening remarks about the case, she went over some key evidence and ultimately decided that Dean and his buddies be sentenced to life in Federal Prison and that he and everyone involved must be at least 5 states away from Rory and that on the very impossible chance he gets out on a shortened sentence or parole he must still obey by the restraining order against him and be at least 5 states away from her at all times.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory and Logan have been in Palo Alto for a couple months now and their presence is wanted in Hartford. Logan is all set to go but lately Rory has been staying inside and not wanting to go anywhere, she's made her opinion about not wanting to travel to Hartford very clear. Logan starts to worry and asks Rory what's wrong. She says that she saw Dean when she was out getting coffee awhile ago. They contact the Federal Prison in Chicago and contact the Hartford police to see how he got out! Rory says that she wasn’t scared before because she had Finn and the security team. She starts talking to here therapist again and she wants to go to Australia and Finn goes with her, while Logan deals with work and the police from Chicago and Hartford. The police from Hartford phone Logan back and say that Dean’s dead, that they just found out he had another partner in crime that would be of interest to Logan. Logan couldn’t believe when he heard the news that his own mother had been helping Dean pull everything off. She had a hand in everything Dean and his buddies did to Rory. Logan was furious when he finds out and Mitchum is disgusted with her. He files for divorce and states what's she done, and that she is too get nothing from the divorce and that the prenup is null and void. </p><p>With Rory, still in Australia with Finn protected Logan flies down with the news. When Logan gets to touches down in Australia, he gives Rory and Finn the news about Dean and the new news of Shira’s involvement. What was supposed to be good news, turned into bad news for Logan. Rory started saying a lot of stuff that unnerving for Logan to hear. Rory went on about how they (the Huntzberger family) never liked her and hated her for rejecting his proposal. That whenever she is with Logan bad things are happening now. She stated that she was safer with Finn then with him. She can't have him in her life anymore, and that if he wants her safe he will deal with it. Along with dealing with what his family has done to her, past and present. Rory also told Logan to make sure that his family is ready for a battle in court for how they endangered her life and safety of others on the campaign trail. She’s sorry but it’s the way it has to be. Then Rory leaves the room. Logan is outranged and takes his anger out on Finn.</p><p>“What the hell man? I never asked you to turn her against me, just to protect her! How the fuck is all this my fault?” Logan screamed at Finn</p><p>“Well your mother and grandfather never did like her, sure Mitchum didn’t like her either but I think he liked how mature you were getting with her.” Finn said</p><p>“And that’s my fault for falling in love with a girl they don’t approve of. Great that’s just great. Well I better get going then, please keep her safe I know you will but still. She means so much to me its killing me to go.” Logan said</p><p>“Don’t worry you know I will.” Finn said and then Logan left</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Logan leaves Finn makes a phone call then goes into Rory’s room, He sees her crying and goes to hug her.</p><p>“Why? Why don’t they like me? Just because I want to work, well I hope they get what's coming to them!” Rory said</p><p>“What does that mean?” Finn asked</p><p>“Well, they obliviously forgot or only Logan knows about me being a Hayden.” Rory said</p><p>“Oh ya, that’s right.” Finn said</p><p>“Once dad finds out they better watch out. But do you mind if we stay here a little longer?” Rory asked</p><p>“Sure, whatever you want. All your stuff from Palo Alto will get shipped back to your dad’s house, I already called my guys to pack it up and ship when Logan left.” Finn said</p><p>“Oh, thank you. I'm going to call dad and tell him the news will you stay with me?” Rory asked</p><p>“Sure, anything you want.” Finn said smiling at her</p><p>Rory grabs her phone and calls Chris</p><p>“Hello?” Chris asks</p><p>“Hey dad, what's new?” Rory asked</p><p>“Well, I'm sure you’ve heard the news about Shira?” Chris asked</p><p>“Yup, I'm not really surprised though, she always hated me and it makes perfect sense.” Rory said</p><p>“I guess your right, so what do I owe this call for?” Chris asked</p><p>“Well, I'm going to stay in Australia with Finn a little longer, I just need to escape for awhile. Also, I told Logan he couldn’t be with me or in my life anymore because, bad things happen when we are together.” Rory said</p><p>“Oh, wow. Are you sure Logan should be punished for what his family does without his knowledge or consent?” Chris asked</p><p>“Its because I want to work and aren’t a society girl. If I was a society girl and was ok with just planning parties they would accept me no problem.” Rory said</p><p>Ya, that’s true. Well then I think they should know who you are then. I'll get the case going for the lawsuit but you'll probably need to get home earlier than you planned.” Chris said</p><p>“Haha, I told Logan that they should expect a battle once you find out, I'm ok with coming home early as long as they get their just deserts.” Rory said</p><p>“They surely will, I'll start process as soon as we hang up, and see you home soon.” Chris said</p><p>“Ok sounds good, thanks again dad see you soon.” Rory said</p><p>Rory hangs up with Chris and chats with Finn</p><p>“So, dad said we need to be back home sooner because he is starting the paper work right away for the lawsuit.” Rory said</p><p>“Ok, well we can leave whenever you want. I'm glad that Shira is getting what's coming to her, she's going to be pissing herself when she finds out who you really are.” Finn said</p><p>“Your sure right about that.” Rory said</p><p>Its been 2 weeks since Rory and Finn returned from Australia.</p><p>The Huntzberger’s got their notice and were supposed to be in court next week against Rory and the Hayden’s.</p><p>Once Emily and Richard found out about the battle against the Huntzberger’s, they wanted in as well.</p><p>It was overwhelming for Rory to sit and hear all the testimony, but Finn was right by her side the whole time, along with the rest of her family.</p><p>The Hayden Lawyer explained their case and how the Huntzberger’s put Rory and everyone else at the Rally in Minneapolis in danger.<br/>They heard from the Huntzberger lawyer and they didn’t have much to say as there was already proof of Shira’s involvement and the family dislikement of Rory. The Huntzberger’s were honestly surprised that Rory was a Hayden. They were in complete shock and were scared at what would happen at the end of the lawsuit.</p><p>The judge called a recess to look over everything.</p><p>Logan was the first to leave because it hurt to see Rory with Finn when it should be him.</p><p>After everyone left, Rory and Finn went to get some fresh air when they saw Logan. Rory hid behind Finn while they made their way back inside.</p><p>When the judge came back he said normally these kinds of lawsuits take a while but since there is so much evidence against them the judge had a ruling and found Shira along with new evidence of Mitchum’s hand in it as well to guilty of attempted kidnapping, assignation and many other things. Shira will serve 15 years in prison with no chance of early parole. While Mitchum didn’t directly help he still had his hands in it, had to hand over HPG and all of his assets.  </p><p>The Huntzberger’s were stunned at the outcome. They couldn’t believe they had lost everything. </p><p>Rory and Finn along with everyone else were shocked. They did not expect that to happen at all. But Chris, Richard and Emily were proud and very happy with the outcome, it was rightly deserved.</p><p>Shira was carted off to prison and Mitchum had to hand over all his banking info and any banking information that he had stashed away. It was made clear that Logan and Elias got to keep everything that they had excluding HPG.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the judge came back he said normally these kinds of lawsuits take a while but since there is so much evidence against them the judge had a ruling and found Shira along with new evidence of Mitchum’s hand in it as well to guilty of attempted kidnapping, assignation and many other things. Shira will serve 15 years in prison with no chance of early parole. While Mitchum didn’t directly help he still had his hands in it, had to hand over HPG and all of his assets.  </p><p>The Huntzberger’s were stunned at the outcome. They couldn’t believe they had lost everything. </p><p>Rory and Finn along with everyone else were shocked. They did not expect that to happen at all. But Chris, Richard and Emily were proud and very happy with the outcome, it was rightly deserved.</p><p>Shira was carted off to prison and Mitchum had to hand over all his banking info and any banking information that he had stashed away. It was made clear that Logan and Elias got to keep everything that they had excluding HPG.</p><p>After they all left they went to Richard and Emily’s house to gather </p><p>When at the Gilmore’s Rory stuck to Finn like glue and thanked him profusely for everything.</p><p>Everyone else thanked Finn as well for everything he has done since the start.</p><p>They all talk about the lawsuit and what's going to happen with it. Just as they were discussing it Chris gets a call from the lawyer saying the money is there’s to do what they want with it.</p><p>Rory says she wants to start a foundation that helps people who are shot/injured or traumatised from the shooting. For there to be a place they can go to. To talk, get help or anything else they need after the shooting experience.</p><p>They all loved the idea and would help it started.</p><p>As for HPG, she wasn’t sure what to do yet.<br/>It has been months since the trial and everything has settled down, Rory and Finn have started dating.</p><p>Before taking over HPG, Rory and Finn took a long trip to Australia to relax and unwind from all the craziness and drama the last little while. </p><p>The HPG take over was successful and a major hit with the all the investors and board members.</p><p>Its been just over a year since the shooting in Minneapolis, Rory and Finn were doing better than ever. They moved in together 6 months ago and Finn was thinking of proposing to Rory.</p><p>Rory was praised for making all kinds of changes at HPG for the better. Lately she's been thinking of ways to bring the company more into the digital era. She knew the one person that could help her but was scared of what would happen with him in her life again.</p><p>That night when she got home, she decided to talk with Finn about it.</p><p>“So how was your day?” Rory asks Finn</p><p>“It was okay, nothing major happened, same old. You? How was your day?” Finn asked<br/>“Well, I was looking over everything and got to thinking of how everything is going digital and how we could get the company more digital. I know the person to ask, but what would that mean for him to be in my life again and our lives again.” Rory said</p><p>“Ahhh ya, I would be fine with it, but all I care about is how you would be with him again.” Finn said hugging Rory</p><p>“I don’t know, I guess we’ll have to see when and if he even agrees to do it. Would you make the call please? Rory asked</p><p>“Ok, if your sure this is what you want.” Finn said</p><p>Rory nodded and Finn made the call</p><p>Over the past year Finn and Logan have only talked a handful of times. Colin didn’t want to pick sides, but all 3 don’t hang out together anymore its always separate.</p><p>Ring, Ring</p><p>Logan picks up the phone and says hello</p><p>“Hello?” Logan says</p><p>“Hey its Finn.” Finn says</p><p>“Oh, hey man what's up? How are things?” Logan asks</p><p>“Things are going good, really well. How about you?” Finn asks</p><p>“Can't complain, things are good here too.” Logan said</p><p>“So, the reason I called has to do with Rory.” Finn said</p><p>“Really, what about? Nothing serious I hope?” Logan asked</p><p>“No nothing serious but that depends on how you take it and what you think?” Finn said</p><p>“Ok, I'll hear you, what's up?” Logan asked</p><p>“So, Rory came home and said she wants to start making HPG more digital but doesn’t know how. She was thinking since you know more about that and know almost everything about HPG, you would be willing to help out.” Finn explained</p><p>“I like the idea, I have to hand it to her she's done great things with the company. I'd be happy to help out.” Logan said</p><p>“Thanks man, mean a lot. You should know how nervous she was, that’s why she wanted me to call you.” Finn said</p><p>“Gotcha, ok I'll be in town in a couple days, I'll text you when I'm in and we can meet up.” Logan said</p><p>“Sounds good man, thanks again.” Finn said</p><p>“No problem, see you soon.” Logan said and hung up</p><p>“So, he said he’ll do it. He is going to be in town in a couple days.” Finn said</p><p>“Oh good, thanks for doing that.” Rory said</p><p>“Hey, its no problem but are you sure your going to be ok with this?” Finn asked</p><p>“Ya, I think I will. Dr. Lee has said that I need to let go of my thoughts on Logan bringing trouble with him, when it was his parent’s doing. I need to learn that I shouldn’t have pushed him away like I did, just because of what Shira did.” Rory said</p><p>“That’s good you realize that, do you think you’ll forgive him when he comes to town?” Finn asked</p><p>“Probably, I've been working on it a lot with Dr. Lee.” Rory said</p><p>“Excellent, I'm proud of you for that.” Finn said</p><p>Later that week</p><p>Logan had called the other day to say he was in town and they chose a time to meet up.</p><p>Today was that day and Rory was nervous and running late.</p><p>“Hey Rory you almost ready to go?” Finn asked</p><p>“One minute, I have to get my shoes and then I'm ready to go.” Rory said</p><p>Rory got her shoes and both her and Finn left to meet Logan</p><p>At the café</p><p>Logan had just arrived and realized Rory and Finn weren’t there yet. Once they arrived they ordered</p><p>Logan noticed that Rory was uncomfortable and decided to start the conversation first.</p><p>“So, where did you want to start?” Logan asked</p><p>“Probably upgrading the whole system, then updating the website and then eventually having the papers online for reading and subscription.” Rory said</p><p>“Those are great idea’s and a good start. We can work with that.” Logan said</p><p>“Well that’s good, you know more about them then I would so just have at it. Keep me updated.” Rory said</p><p>“Ok, sounds good. When did you want to get it all done by? Is there a certain date?” Logan asked</p><p>“No, no date that it needs to be done by.” Rory said</p><p>“Ok, when did you want to start it?” Logan asked</p><p>Rory was just about to answer when she couldn’t stop herself from crying<br/>Finn asks if she's ok, then Logan was just about to say something when she apologized for crying. She said it just came from out of know where. Logan said it was ok. Rory then asked if they could talk back at the penthouse. Logan said sure and they all left to go back to the penthouse.</p><p>When they got there Rory sat on one couch and Finn and Logan sat on the other.</p><p>Rory started the conversation by saying</p><p>“I'm sorry for pushing you away and blaming you. I think it was just all too much at the time. I've been talking with Dr. Lee and she says that I have to learn to forgive you and know that you had no part in what your parents did.” Rory said</p><p>“Hey, I don’t blame you one bit for anything. I understand how traumatic it all was even if I didn’t actually go through it like you did. I still get it and to add my parents into the mixed was another thing. It may have hurt to see you seek comfort in my best friend but I knew he would do anything to protect you and keep you safe. I'm just sorry it happened at all and to you. I'm happy you’re still seeing someone and talking everything out.” Logan said</p><p>“Thank you, it means so much to know you don’t hate me for everything, I mean I wouldn’t blame you but its kind of a relief to hear.” Rory said</p><p>“Hey, I could never hate you. I knew it wasn’t really about me. It did make me think though and I went to go talk with someone too. I didn’t even realize that you calling and everything that first happened was still so raw that talking really help, and also help me to understand why you were really pushing me away.” Logan said </p><p>“Good for you, I'm glad you talked to someone too. I hope it helped as much as its been helping me.” Rory said</p><p>“It has.” Logan said</p><p>“Well, I'm happy that’s all out in the open now. Shall we go get some dinner?” Finn asked</p><p>“Dinner, I think you’ve been spending too much time with her! I was going to suggest a drink.” Logan said laughing</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything has been going well and HPG is now booming, and is better than before with Rory’s new plans and Logan’s help.</p><p>They were both at the office talking when Rory gets a phone call saying Finn’s been in an accident and is at the hospital. Logan drives Rory to the hospital and stays with her.</p><p>Rory and Logan arrive at the hospital and the doctor came to talk with them. The doctor told them Finn was in a really bad accident and then started going into details. Normally the doctor would have waited for family, but since Finn is Finn and thought he would be with friends more so then family. So, he had it put in writing that they would get the info instead of waiting for family. </p><p>Rory and Logan went up to see Finn in his room and it wasn’t pretty. He's currently in a coma and had a collapsed lung, broken arm and leg and many other cuts, scraps and bruises. The doctor advised Rory to visit for a bit then go home and come back the next day. They think its going to be awhile before he wakes up from the coma.</p><p>Logan’s been a big support and Rory is learning to lean on him again. He makes sure that she's eating and getting enough sleep. He's been sleeping on the couch in her apartment to watch over her. </p><p>A couple days later Finn’s parents arrive and they say that Rory needs a break and that they’ll let her know if anything changes. It’s been a month since the accident and Logan’s starting to convince Rory to go to the office, to do some work to take her mind off of Finn. Rory is starting to realize she should not have cut Logan out of her life so fast and harshly, he's been such a great help and a great friend as of late.</p><p>As the months go on and Finn still remains in a coma for almost 4 months now, Rory and Logan have gotten closer than ever. They work really well together at HPG and have developed quite the company since Rory took over. The board is really impressed and the profit has increased significantly since adding an online presence and subscription.</p><p>Rory starts falling for Logan again but doesn’t want to do anything because Finn is still in a coma. Logan feels the same way, he's always loved Rory and is willing to wait until the Finn situation is cleared up.</p><p>Rory has an appointment with Dr. Lee again to talk about everything that is going on currently. She explains that Finn is in a coma and is starting to have feelings for Logan again, that he's been a great help and is realizing that cutting him off was hasty. Dr. Lee says it is good that she is realizing all of this, but has to look at her feelings for both Finn and Logan separately. Logan has always been her love since college but Finn was a recent love and more of a protector turned loved. She has to ask herself if she really loves Finn as much as she loved Logan back before the shooting and, does she still love Logan that much. Rory has some thinking to do and leaves the session with those thoughts.</p><p>Rory goes home and thinks about both guys. She's always loved Logan and if she's being honest with herself, she's never stopped even with everything that has happened with the shooting and his parent’s involvement. She was wrong for pushing him away and that led to her love for Finn. While thinking about the whole situation she can see that she wasn’t really in love with Finn, she loved him because he was there and kept her safe. He had been there for her, loved her and supported her with everything going on. She knew what he had to do but wasn’t looking forward to doing it.</p><p>The next day Rory took a visit to Finn’s hospital room. Things have still not changed much but he has healed on the outside. All of the casts have come off and pretty much all of the cuts and bruises have healed and gone away. They have been doing some light physical therapy to keep his muscles moving, lifting his arms and legs for a couple minutes daily will help keep him mobile. During this visit Rory decides to have a heart to heart with Finn. She knows this is going to be difficult and maybe a little cruel but it can't wait any longer. She had already talked with Finn parents and they understand completely, they know she hasn’t had the best year and a bit. </p><p>“Hey Finn, I don’t know if you can hear me but we have some talking to do. With you being in this coma for so long has given me time to rebuild my friendship with Logan and it’s starting to turn into something more again. Nothing has happened yet because we both love and respect you to do that, but I've done a lot of thinking over the last little while and I've realized I've always loved Logan and haven’t stopped even when I pushed him away for his parents’ part in everything. I started to love you because you were there and were a big part in saving me and keeping me safe all that time. When I started to think I was falling in love with you, I realize now that it was because you were always there and always had my back and safety. I'm starting to see that I don’t think I was ever fully in love with you, Dr. Lee said it was probably infatuation that I mistaken as love for all this time. I hate that I'm having to do this and now of all times when you have been nothing but good to me. You don’t deserve this Finn, and I am truly sorry about all of this. I didn’t want it to end like this, but I don’t know how long you will be like this and I don’t know if I would have had to courage to have a talk like this again when or if you wake up. I don’t think I can just leave you, so I'll keep coming to check on you and if you decide to wake up and don’t want me around, I'll understand. I'm going to get going but I'm glad we had this chat even without you saying anything.” Rory said and left the room</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple months later Finn started to show some signs that he might come out of his coma. Rory still visits just not as much as when he was first admitted.</p><p>One day just as Rory was saying good bye to Finn, someone kidnapped her. Logan had just gotten off the elevator when he see’s someone taking her and discreetly follows to see who and where they are taking her.</p><p>The guys from the security team that almost kidnapped Rory the first time during the shooting were back for revenge. They had tried for a long time to get their hands back on her, after the shooting kidnapping didn’t go as planned.</p><p>Logan continues to follow them at a safe distance and has alerted the police. They are tracking his location to try and locate Rory and the faux security team. After driving for half an hour, Logan informs the police who had caught up to him and were right behind him that this was the way to the private airport. The police get right on it and make some calls. By the time Logan and the police got to the airport it was too late, the plane was in the air and half the staff was shot at while trying to stop them from boarding. The staff got the aid they needed and transported to the hospital, while the police pulled out the big guns to try and get to that plane. They were tracking the plane, and also got the background history of the faux security team from Logan and their intel.</p><p>Inside the plane Rory is gaged and tied down. She was able to untie her hands secretly and grab one of the guys gun. Rory asked tried to talk and eventually got the rag out of her mouth to ask them why they took her and what the family wants with her?</p><p>They ask how she knows what family they are working for and Rory says “Well, who else would it be? There’s only one family that hates me and you were working for them at the time so?</p><p>“Well, your wrong honey, we are on our own this time. Its personal, you cost us a big job and pay day with the shit you pulled back then. We knew we had to get you alone without your protectors, so that’s what we did. </p><p>Phase 1 complete, Phase 2 kidnap you, Phase 3 destroy you for what you did to us.” The faux security team said<br/>“So, you cause Finn’s crash? Wow, so when people notice I'm missing you don’t think they’re going to track me down? They know exactly where I am right now.” Rory said</p><p>“Ya right, on one knows where you are, we have a frequency blocker so nice try sweetie.” The faux security team said</p><p>Even though Rory doesn’t have a tracker on her, Finn had set up her cell phone as a tracker if something would to happen. She doesn’t know if anyone knows about it, because she never told anyone about it but doesn’t know if Finn told anyone about it.</p><p>They were an hour out from landing and Rory finally got the opportunity to hit the alarm button on her cell phone to trigger the tracker to go off. Luckily, she doesn’t really need it as Logan has been following her since the start, but she doesn’t know that.</p><p>Logan, his security people and the police in the Netherlands are on standby at the private airport, waiting for the plane to land and arrest the faux security team on the spot once they land. Logan pulled out the big guns to actually have them arrested because since the crime was committed in America, they technically can't do anything but was informed about their dirty business and involvement with the shooting, also Logan said that HPG will go after whoever doesn’t help get her back to safety. </p><p>Just as they were waiting for the plane to land, and it gets rerouted to Switzerland. The top watch tower and air traffic control people were on high alert and were watching and tracking the plane like a hawk. They had notified the police and Logan, when they noticed the plane rerouting to Switzerland. The air traffic control got on the phone with heads over there and told them the situation, the Switzerland people were on board and would get on guard with all the necessary personal on the tarmac, ready to go once the plane landed.</p><p>Logan and his security team once again boarded their private jet and hoped they could make it to Switzerland in record time, like they made it to the Netherlands in record time.</p><p>The Netherland police informed the already informed Switzerland police about the situation and that Logan and his team just took off and would be there as fast as they could.</p><p>Inside the plane with Rory, the faux team decided to reroute the plane since they didn’t trust Rory wouldn’t somehow give away their location.</p><p>Rory noticed the plane started to go in a different direction and was questioning it. “So, where are we going now? Obviously, you’ve changed the direction we are going in.” Rory said</p><p>“Well, we can't take any chances, now can we? We decided to change our destination.” The faux security team said</p><p>“Well, I will be found either way. I think you’ve seriously underestimated me and the friends I have.” Rory said not really knowing if anyone would know where she was and come get her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan and the police had just made it a couple minutes before the flight was supposed to land and the Switzerland police, airport officials and air traffic control people all knew the situation and were waiting for the arrival of the plane. They will be able to arrest the faux security team as they didn’t have clearance to fly into Switzerland or land there, since they changed their original flight plan without notice.<br/>
Rory just sat quite and was trying to figure out a way to break free when they landed. After a while she could tell the plane was getting ready to land, when it started going back up in the air. Then all of a sudden it feels like they are getting pulled down by something. Rory see’s a fire truck with its ladder up and heavy-duty rope that is being used to physically bring the plane down. Once the plane is fully on the ground, the police, airport officials and air traffic control bombard the plane and finally arrest them. The police also tag on charges of kidnapping and travelling to multiple countries unapproved. </p><p>They obviously ask Rory if she is Rory and she says yes. They tell her she's really lucky to have a boyfriend with such power and resources. She gets a little confused by that statement but once she unboards the plane and see’s Logan she knows what they mean.<br/>
She wonders how Logan knew where to find her, as well as to how he knew she was missing. She runs to him and hugs him not wanting to ever let go. </p><p>“How did you know they took me and where to find me?” Rory asked</p><p>“I was just getting off the elevator when I saw them take you. I followed behind you very discreetly and contacted the police and they contacted air traffic control to let them know. They have been tracking the plane since it left. I got there just as the plane took off and so I’ve been following you since. I was surprised we managed to get to the Netherlands before you but then we were told the plane rerouted and was headed to Switzerland and so we got back on the jet and prayed we make it in time. We actually just landed a couple minutes before you did.” Logan said</p><p>“OH MY GOD!!! Thank god you were there at the right timing. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!” Rory told Logan as she went to hug him again</p><p>“Hey, you know I would do anything to keep you safe and that’s exactly what I did. I wasn’t about to just let the police and air traffic control deal with it themselves.” Logan said</p><p>“I know, you always do keep me safe and do everything to make sure that nothing will happen, just like the last time. By the way the guys that kidnapped me where to faux security team that tried to kidnap me the last time at the shooting too. They said it was revenge and payback for messing everything up for them back then. Apparently, they are working alone this time. They also admitted they caused Finn accident it was phase 1 to get me free of my protectors.” Rory said</p><p>“Well, damn it’s a really good thing that I saw them and tracked you down then ey. You should tell the police that and whatever else they told you.” Logan said</p><p>“I will I just needed a minute on land. I didn’t know if anyone knew or not so I was really happy to see you. During the flight I was trying to come up with ways to escape them and run away but thankfully you saved the day again. I think its time to let Finn go completely, I'll always care about him and love but I think it was always more friendship then actual love. I don’t want to let you go again and I want to work on us and work through whatever happens next, Its time.” Rory Said</p><p>Logan gave Rory a hug and said that he would really like that and that they would talk more after this whole ordeal is dealt with.</p><p>The police come up and ask if they can ask her questions about the faux security team and what happened? She explains everything and also what happened previously with them in Minneapolis and the campaign shooting. The police were astonished, they are glad the guys are finally caught. They ask a couple more questions then tell Rory and Logan they are free to go.</p><p>In the rush to get to Rory, Logan never phoned anyone and they probably are wondering where she is. Logan booked them a hotel for the night and hopes a good night sleep will help decompress the events that have happened today.</p><p>The next morning both Rory and Logan woke up refreshed after there good night sleep. Logan said whenever she was ready to go home the jet will be ready. </p><p>“Well, I guess we need to go back, everyone is probably worried and someone needs to run the company.” Rory joked</p><p>“That can all be rectified if you don’t want to go back home right away.” Logan said</p><p>“I know that, but I’m.. I know… what about Finn? Rory finally got out</p><p>“I think he would understand the most that you need some time away after everything.” Logan said</p><p>“I guess, you’re right, ok let’s escape somewhere.” Rory said</p><p>Rory phones the office to put who she thought was the best in charge while she is away. Logan makes arrangements for there trip to Asia, and helps Rory call everyone and tell them what happened. They tell them they are taking a trip before coming back home. No one could believe that the faux security team was still a thing. They thanked Logan again for saving the day and everyone told Rory that they would keep her updated on Finn’s condition.</p><p>Rory felt a little better after telling everyone and knowing that she will be updated on Finn. After getting lunch, Logan said that the jet was ready whenever she was to take off.</p><p>They went back to the hotel and grabbed the essentials they bought and put them in the luggage they bought as well and headed to the jet.</p><p>Logan had filled in Colin, Steph and the rest of the gang on what happened with Rory. They couldn’t believe it happened again. Colin said they would check in on Finn and give updates, they also told Logan to keep Rory safe and that they will keep in touch.</p><p>Hours later they land in Singapore and head straight to the hotel, once checked in they get changed and go for supper.</p><p>“How are you doing? I don’t need you freaking out on me again!” Logan said trying to joke</p><p>“I’m ok, I’ve done a lot of work with Dr. Lee and feel ok. I know that I’m safe and that you will always protect me. I know you were just joking but I am sorry for pushing you away. I know I’ve apologized before but I feel like I have to say it again.” Rory said</p><p>“That’s good, I’m happy that you know that I’ll always want to protect you and keep you safe.” Logan said</p><p>“Yes, I do! Now let’s go eat! I’m starving!” Rory said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory and Logan are having a nice relaxing trip. They did some exploring and found a place that does healing and both Rory and Logan decided to check it out, and see what it is about. When they were finished with the healing treatment, Rory felt 100% better and freer as well Logan understood everything that has happened better and felt better as well.</p><p>After the healing treatment Rory had never felt better. She didn’t feel scared or have any of the PTSD symptoms she had before hand. Logan was feeling the same as Rory along with feeling refreshed, calm and baggage free.</p><p>Rory and Logan had a good conversation about everything from the proposal to Logan turning on the tv and calling her to getting her safe with Finn and then finding out his mother’s involvement and Rory not trusting him and pushing him away to getting together with Finn to him saving her again. They talked it all out and nothing was left unsaid or not discussed.  </p><p>They had been in Singapore for a month now and Rory felt it was time to go back home. She was ready and felt free of any worry she may have had before hand. Logan had noticed that Rory wasn’t as jumpy anymore and was more relaxed about everything. He was also feeling more relaxed and stress free since the healing treatment.</p><p>When Rory approached Logan about going home, he said whenever she was ready they could go and that there was absolutely no hurry at all. </p><p>While Rory had taken a total break from HPG, Logan had been checking in and also fixing any problems that may have risen. </p><p>While Rory and Logan have been in Singapore for the past month, Colin has been updating Logan on Finn and he is still in the coma but said the doctors think he will be waking up soon due to increased activity.</p><p>The first thing Rory and Logan did after returning home was visit Finn in the hospital, they were updated on his condition. Rory felt guilty that it was because of her that he was in the hospital in a coma but Logan told her that it wasn’t her fault it was the faux security team and that made her feel a little better. </p><p>Everyone else was happy to have Rory home safe and sound and just couldn’t believe the lengths the faux security team went to. Rory told them all about the healing treatment and that she was feeling so much better and they were all happy for her.</p><p>1 month later</p><p>Rory and Logan were just going to visit with Finn when all of a sudden a couple nurses and his doctor flood his room and shut the door. They didn’t know what was happening but were hoping that Finn was ok. When they all came out of Finn’s room they told Rory and Logan they could go in now to visit. When they got in they saw Finn awake and Rory went straight to hug him.</p><p>“Well love, it is good to see you as well.” Finn said</p><p>“I’m so glad your ok and are awake!” Rory said</p><p>“Well, I could only wake up if you 2 got your act together, and seeing that you have, I’ll say it is a good time to wake up.” Finn said</p><p>“Finn, please don’t joke about that, I was really worried about you.” Rory said</p><p>“Oh, I know. I heard everything you said and I hope you know I’m happy that you two found each other again. I was just your protector until the world thought you both should be together again.” Finn said</p><p>“Finn, you were more than that, and I hope you know that.” Rory said</p><p>“I know, I’m just really happy for you both, you guys deserve it.” Finn said</p><p>“Well, thanks man. Also, just a big thank you for everything you’ve done since the start, really appreciate it man.” Logan said</p><p>“Hey, it’s all good man, I know you would do the same if it was reversed, which would be very unlikely but you get it.” Finn said<br/>“I do, well why don’t we let you rest and come back tomorrow.” Logan said</p><p>Rory gave Finn another bear hug and left with Logan</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>